1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable illumination devices, and more particularly to a novel illuminating means having a light carried at one end and a support body member coupled to its opposite end by means of an universal joint, and which further includes a magnet, a suction cup, clip or the like on the support body for releasably securing the illuminating means to a supporting structure such as a pocket key ring, a holder cartridge, storage sleeve, wall surface, or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a person to employ a pocket light or flashlight to illuminate a specific area in order to visually observe an object or in the performance of conducting a particular procedure. Such illumination means are generally bulky and, when in use, require that the illumination means be held in one hand permitting the person to use his or her other hand in the performance of the procedure. Should two hands be required, the person generally employs a separate stand of some kind for supporting the illumination means so that both of the user's hands are free to perform the procedure or to be used in connection with observing an object. Such a stand is separate from and independent of the illumination device itself and requires either permanent fixture to a wall, post or other support structure or the stand must be stored in a storage area until time for use, which takes up space and requires additional expense.
These problems and difficulties are due primarily to the fact that the illumination means or device does not incorporate an integral mount for supporting the illumination means or device from any one of a variety of available structures or portable holders, such as a wall surface, post, cartridge, or the like. Also, conventional holders or supports for illumination means or devices are generally fixed in one position or require multiple components for movable mounts, which complicate not only structure construction and assembly but maintenance procedures as well. Also, a separate coupling means is required for detachably connecting the illumination means or device to a separate and independent stand in order to support the illumination means or device in a fixed position.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an illumination means or device having an integral mounting construction for detachably connecting the means or device to a support structure, whereby the support structure may take the form of a portable storage holder, case or sleeve, or to a stationary structure such as a wall or post. Preferably, the illumination means is detachably mountable to the support structure by a connection, such as a magnetic coupling, so that the illumination means can readily be removed from the structure or holder and detachably re-connected to another supporting structure. As a portable holder, accessory items such as pens, small tool implements or even luggage tags may be removably carried in a storage compartment of the storage holder or sleeve.